Two Sides of a Coin
by Scroll Keeper
Summary: Zorro has a hearttoheart talk with his sortof admirer.


**Two Sides of a Coin** -- A Disney Zorro Fanfiction

--------------------------

Sometimes, he wondered what it meant to be Zorro. Was it riding to save someone unfortunate enough to earn the wrath of the capitan or whoever was in authority? Or was it just plain helping someone who was being taken advantaged of? He did not hate his job, but he did not feel rewarded as much as he used to. Not that he wanted any recognition for what he had accomplished, but lately, he became Zorro almost purely by instinct, not thinking anymore whether he should ride on a particular occasion. 

Like this time. The bandits raid the house of a fine haciendado. They demanded valuables, which they got. Not having enough, they threw out the owner and his family and took over the hacienda. Zorro was in a blur, so driven at the sight of the helpless family that he slashed at the bandits, one man against at least three or four armed men. They were not killed, fortunately, but they were scarred almost beyond recognition nevertheless. Seeing the bodies, Zorro shook uncontrollably and stumbled on his way, unable to afford a glance at the grateful family.

"You look unhappy," a kind voice remarked.

He stopped his faithful horse and looked around. Standing in the shadow of a tree was a white-haired woman. The way she almost blended into her surroundings made him believed for a moment that she was some kind of apparition.

"What is troubling you?" she asked. 

He narrowed his eyes. For an elderly lady, she had a very pleasant voice. Was he so tired that he started imagining things?

"You need a rest, Senor," she continued in a soothing voice. "Please at least come in. There is something that... I would like you to know. If after listening to me, you still want to leave, I shall not stop you." 

Numbly, he dismounted and followed her into the hut, which he did not think he had seen before. He was certain now that she was real. In his present state of mind, he could not possibly make up the senora's long speech, or any speech for that matter.

-----------------------

"Gracias, Senora," he said after his hostess got him a warm drink. It did work wonder calming his nerves.

"De nada," the lady responded, waving. "I don't know if it is the same stuff as what you caballeros always have, but hope you like it."

He almost choked on his drink. How in the world...?

She leaned forward and steadied the cup that threatened to fall off the edge of the table. "Be careful, Senor. It's rather hot."

He started to breathe in relief. Perhaps she did not mean anything by _that_ remark.

"It is all right, Senora. I am sorry for being so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it. You must be tired, chasing after bandits all the time." She smiled, revealing her almost toothless mouth. He thought that smile would look quite interesting on a younger woman. However, what she said about bandits make him feel rather uneasy.

"I do not mean to sound rude, Senora, but what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Young men these days, they are so impatient," she teased. "Well, I will tell you, but I have to ask you some questions first."

He felt guilty right then. He did not answer her question when she asked it previously. Could he do so now?

In the end, his curiosity at what she had to say won out. 

"I suppose it is only fair." He bowed his head. "What would you like to know?"

She regarded him with a piercing stare, and for a moment, he believed she was able to see his very soul.

"Well, I want the answer to my earlier question. You looked terrible when I saw you off the highway."

Zorro thought about it and had to shake his head. "I have no idea why."

The senora got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Maybe I should start with something easier. What had you done just before we met?"

He looked up at her, standing there close to him, yet far enough to give him space. She could be trusted, he decided.

"I was out chasing bandits, as you say. I did not know what possessed me, but I just kept on attacking them, even when they were already down. I am scared of myself, Senora, or rather, of what I am capable of doing."

"Dear boy. I don't want to find out what you are capable of!" she said in a mock serious tone.

'Neither do I,' he thought. "When I first started my "work", things were different back then, at least for me. I could actually find satisfaction in helping other people. Now it is more like a curse. I do not know what I am doing anymore."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. "Care to elaborate on why you think your work has become a curse?"

"I can't shake it off, that's why! There are times I don't know whether to be my real self, or to be the pretended, shallow version of myself that I so thoughtfully came up with!" 

He regretted his harsh words the moment he saw a frown on her face, and was about to apologize when she posed another question.

"Would you still be Zorro if you know in advance what you would get yourself into?"

Despite himself, he smiled. That was one question he had an easy answer to. "Yes, I would. I just might be able to deal with it better, knowing how things will turn out before hand."

"Like problems with your various admirers, no doubt, who barely give your real self a second glance."

He was surprised at an almost bitter tone. Like what she said was personal. But that was not possible, was it? They had just met after all.

He did not realize that he had been staring at her until she blinked. "Oh.. I am sorry. You probably don't want anyone to know of your identity."

"Do you know...?"

She smiled mysteriously. "I would not say that I know who you really are, Senor, but I have my suspicion."

"Ah..." was all the flustered Zorro could say. 

Seemingly deep in thought, the lady walked toward the window. Zorro could not help wondering whether she knew his secret, although it would not bother him too greatly either way. No way would he still last if she were the type of person who would shout his real identity to anyone she came in contact with.

The senora was still gazing out the window when she addressed him again. "There is no doubt that you have done a lot of good for this pueblo, Senor," she started slowly. "Unlike some people, I won't pretend to understand whatever your reasons might be for this sacrifice, but I am grateful for it. Now comes a hard part. I have a tendency to speak my mind most of the time... so please forgive me for what I am about to say." She looked down, as though it was a crime to be honest.

He flashed a smile for her sake. After all, he disliked seeing a lady in distress. "No problem. I promise to listen, so I will."

She turned to face him and returned his smile. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I hope this is worth the suspense you put me through."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"What I 'don't mean,' Senora?" Zorro gave her his most innocent smile, which made her laugh. In fact, he could have sworn that she was giggling if she had been younger.

"I feel like I have known you somewhere before, Senora," he went on. "You remind me of a friend."

"Well, I _am_ also your friend, yes?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Zorro quivered. Although he didn't quite understand how, he realized that he must have offended her. "I apologize, Senora. I did not mean any disrespect."

The senora reached out to touch his arm. "I never said you did," she returned softly. "Don't mind me so much. I am just an old hag with her nose for trouble."

He felt so comforted with the gentle way she put her hand on his trembling arm. The world seemed to stop moving. As far as he was concerned at the moment, there existed only the senora and himself.

"I _do_ know you, don't I?"

His question seemed to surprise her, for she momentarily took her hand off his arm.

"That is for you to decide, Senor," she said at last. "I promise to tell you something, and after I do, you may or may not figure out whether you know me."

"So please get on with telling it and leave me with one less problem," Zorro blurted out in one long extended breath. He was grateful for his mask because otherwise the blush on his face would have been visible.

Her eyes seemed to twinkle in response to his reaction, but she did not comment on it.

"All right, here goes. You are thinking that you have to be Zorro all the time and that you can never be yourself for fear of discovery. You are brave, Senor, but, forgive me, you are also foolish. It is not that you are two persons to begin with. You are just, well, you." She wiped her brow and sipped her drink. 

Zorro began to regret his decision to hear her. What she said hit too much close to home. Only his promise kept him from leaving. 

"You probably decided, when you began your noble crusade, that no one, not even your family, was to know about your secret life. However, I trust that there is someone whom you let in on the secret. He or she must be the person that is least likely to be suspected of being Zorro's accomplice. Am I correct so far?"

He could only nod and wait. She was not going to tell him what he had already known for nothing.

The senora took a deep breath. "I am sorry for reminding you of things you know by heart, but it is necessary. That aside, I do not doubt your acting skill, but do you think your family is completely fooled by your charade? Or for that matter, do you really believe that your friends and acquaintances are as ignorant as they seem?"

Her questions caught him off-guard. His father had known, but Zorro had always wondered for how long. And as far as his friends were concerned, he was ashamed to admit that he never gave much thought whether they might suspect him, as long as they continued to act like they had no clue. 

He looked up to find the lady smiling at him, although her eyes looked sad.

"Yes, you try to do what is best for everyone, which I must applaud you for, but sometimes some people might not care for your generosity. You are just one person, thus cannot be expected to please everyone. But you do have your good judgement."

He blushed again, not because of the compliment, but because she put things into prospective, something he should have done a long time ago. Perhaps she had a point. He had no right to decide for his friends and family whether they should know about his secret.

Nodding, the senora held out her hand toward him.

"Well, please think about it, Senor Zorro. You do not have to answer me, or anyone else for that matter, but I do hope you find your own answer, and eventually your inner peace. Good luck." She shook his hand, and, before he had a chance to express his gratitude, left the small hut.

Zorro stood still for a few moments, then rushed out after her. But she simply disappeared. Undaunted, he mounted his horse and searched for her. After a while, however, he came to the conclusion that the senora must only be a voice of his conscience, despite his earlier conviction that she was real. 

Long after Zorro was gone, his companion in the hut climbed down from the big tree right above the place he first saw her. 

"You just don't look hard enough, Senor," she whispered, then removed her disguise, revealing her youthful features. "You are not the only person who can wear a mask."

The End

------------------------------------------------------ 

Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters of Zorro and the senora (when she's not old that is :) I just borrowed them for my little tale. 


End file.
